thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sam and Dora Show (2016 YouTube Series)
About Sam Wilkes and Dora Marquez Sam Wilkes and Dora Marquez are two of the bestest friends, eventually becoming boyfriend and girlfriend (eventually got married in 2017) with each other, while having adventures inside the Plotagon world. The Sam and Dora Show continues after Caillou and Dora: The Teenage Years Finale. Following the issue with Caillou and Dora, Caillou's family moved out and the next day, Sam came to Titusville and found Dora out on the street. Since that day, Sam and Dora have been together. For further info about Sam and Dora, see the article "Sam and Dora: The Movie". History Originated in February 2016, the show began with Sam but not with Dora. In early June, the videos were no longer viewable. In June 2016, a continuation of this show was created and is renamed "The Sam and Dora Show". The first episode of this continuation begins in Season 2, Episode 10. While Sam is out in the hall, he meets Dora and they start going out together. In June 2018, Sam Wilkes Jr. moved the series to his Samsung Galaxy A8+. In November 2019, the series was put on hold until further notice because the app is semi-corrupted. Unsaved episodes are no longer able to be salvaged until the app is fixed. Episodes Season 2 Episode 10 started August 1 just after TheBrisbaneKid International was officially opened by Sam. Season 2 Episode 11 aired after the Olympics on 22nd August 2016. Season 1 - Revamp Series (2016) This series sees the introduction of Dora and Lynette. Episode 1 - 26th September 2016 Episode 2 - 10th October 2016 Episode 3 - 24th October 2016 Episode 4 - 7th November 2016 Episode 5 - 21st November 2016 (Season 1 Finale) Season 2 (2017 - 2018) This season sees the removal of most of the original characters except Lynette, Dora and Sam. Season 2 introduces Elena, Ryder, the Paw Patrol, Prince Aspen and some Adventure Bay residents. Episode 1 - 10th January 2017 Episode 2 - 6th February 2017 Episode 3 - 6th March 2017 Episode 4 - 16th June 2017 Episode 5 - 27th July 2017 Episode 6 - 13th August 2017 Episode 7 - 4th September 2017 Episode 8 - 13th December 2017 Episode 9 - 18th February 2018 Episode 10 - 25th February 2018 Episode 11 - 3rd March 2018 Episode 12 - 4th April 2018 Episode 13 - 20th April 2018 Episode 14 - 29th April 2018 Episode 15 - 14th May 2018 Season 3 (2018 - 2020) This season sees the introduction of Sam Wilkes Jr., Sunny, Doodle and Tyrone (Tyrone is Lyn's hostile cat). Sam is also renamed to Austin from Episode 3 onwards. Season 3 also sees the removal of Chase as well as the sudden departure of Sunny and Doodle. Episode 1 - 30th June 2018 Episode 2 - 24th July 2018 Movie - The Sam and Dora Show 2 - 3rd March 2019 Episode 3 - 8th July 2019 Episode 4 - 25th July 2019 Episode 5 - 22 August 2019 Episode 6 - 29 September 2019 Episode 7 - 15 October 2019 Episode 8 - 7 November 2019 Late 2016 Revival The show returned on 1st August 2016 with a new name "The Sam and Dora Show". The new revival begins on 26th September 2016 as a separate series. The suburb will also be renamed from Woodridge to Titusville in both revivals. Titusville was previously mentioned in "Sam and Dora: The Movie" and maybe also in Season 2 Episode 10 of the new series. In Season 1 Episode 1 broadcasted in January 2017, Sam and Dora moved back to Woodridge and then in Season 2 Episode 9 that broadcasted 18 February 2018, these two moved to Adventure Bay. In July 2018, Sam was renamed to Austin. An exact Plotagon replica was displayed in Season 3 Episode 3, which was uploaded in July 2019. Austin Holahan/Sam Wilkes Holahan died in August 2019 and a Plotagon replica will be uploaded at some point in the future. Characters Current Characters - Main Sam Wilkes/Austin Holahan (25 September 2016-) Dora Marquez (25 September 2016-) Lynette Tyler (24 October 2016-) Ryder (13 December 2017-) Thomas (25 February 2018-) Zuma (3 March 2018-) Sam Jr. (3 March 2019-) Barry (25 July 2019-) Ace (25 July 2019-) Kevin (22 August 2019-) Former Characters - Main Caillou (25 September 2016 - 25 July 2019) Boots (2016 - 2017) Elena Marquez (10 January 2017 - 20 April 2018) Chase (2018 - 7 November 2019) Sunny (3 March 2019 - 8 July 2019) Doodle (3 March 2019)